peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chirp
"There is only one moon. THE MOON!" -The Many Moons of Quack the Duck Chirp is one of the three main characters in Peep and the Big Wide World. Appearance Chirp has a round body with two small pointed wings attached to her; one either side of her body. Her body and her wings are covered in red feathers and surrounded by a black outline. On the top of Chirp's head are three black and thin objects, presumably feathers, that are placed close together. On Chirp's face are two circular white eyes with black pupils and pink eyelids and beneath her eyes is a large orange beak. Chirp has two thin black feet located at the bottom of her that are connected to the rest of her by her black cylindrical legs that are also thin. Personality Like Peep, Chirp is a generally very kind, accommodating, polite and friendly, as well as at times curious and naive. Unlike Peep, however, she is often short-tempered with those who are rude to her, such as Quack and the blue jays Chirp likes to collecting and sorting things and tries very hard to fly which, despite here effort, does not take her very far from the ground. She admires adult birds and tries to imitate them, and hates getting wet, possibly due to contact from water distorting her feathers. She is generally portrayed as smarter and more knowledgeable then Peep or Quack as, in the episode The Real Decoy, she knew that the duck statue was a statue while Peep and Quack thought it was real. Information Chirp made her debut in the episode Spring Thing and often appears alongside the other protagonists, Peep and Quack, typically joining them in their adventures. Chirp lives in a bush where she sleeps every night and also keeps a collection of various things. Chirp is often shown alongside Peep and has been seen going over to talk to him in his can. Chirp has often been seen showing fondness for imitating adult birds whether this be by eating what grownup birds eat or building a nest and this often manifests itself in her desire to fly. Unlike most other characters, Chirp walks by hopping forward in a single motion. Beaver Boy never refers to Chirp by her real name and will always call her red round. Relationships Peep - Chirp is friends with Peep and has often been spending time with him whether talking with him in his can, or hanging around him. At times it appears Chirp prefers Peep's company over Quack's as, for example, she, in the episode Flower Shower, showed Peep the cherry orchard first and would have kept it as a secret between them if Peep had not insisted they tell Quack to do. Quack - Chirp is friends with Quack but is not amused by his attitude towards her and Peep, She is often understandably angry and impatient with him for his selfishness, rudeness and bossiness; occasionally, however, she has used it to her advantage. In the episode Springy Thingy where she, upon asking Quack about whether ducks exceed in certain qualities and gaining his agreement, cause him to let her and Peep stand on his shoulders. Chirp will still help Quack and, as seen in the episode A Duck's Tale, has taken notice of his superior swimming abilities, though not being too fond of the duck trying to teach her how to swim. Quack has on multiple occasions told Chirp how she is a funny bird but this does not appear to bother her. Episode appearances Major appearances 'Spring Thing' Set near the end of winter, Peep, Quack, and Chirp reminisce about the times when plants were growing and the weather was warm and discover a small flower, which they believe to be to the last in the world. The three begin to care for the flower, that is days later it accidentally killed by Quack, and later discover things are starting to grow again. 'Springy Thingy' Chirp is seen halfway through the episode walking along while whistling, casually looking to the side, and remarking, at the sight of seeing Peep and Quack bouncing high into the air, how it is nice to see them having fun and flying. Realizing what she has said, Chirp does a double-take and then goes off to investigate how her friends are flying and discovers them bouncing on a mattress. Peep invites Chirp to bounce with them and Chirp accepts at first asking how to get up but then, spotting a lever coming out of a box, assumes this is how her friends got onto the mattress. Chirp jumps on top of the lever and it begins to wind downward with music being played and Peep asks for Chirp to do so again. Chirp obliges, turns the crank, and stops when it gets to high for her to reach. Quack gets Peep to jump on Chirp's shoulders and the birds begin to turn the crank again while Quack dances and sings that he "did it". Chirp, grunting in effort, asks him what he means be this and Quack explains that they couldn't have done it with out him when suddenly, a weasel head pops out fling Quack, who was on top of the box, into the air and startling Chirp so that she and Peep fall over. Quack accuses Peep and Chirp of breaking the weasel when Chirp argues back that it was his fault for making them crank it quickly. Peep suggests that pushing the weasel head back in will fix it and Quack agrees and marches over to announce a plan. Quack begins to suggest that him and Peep get on Chirp's shoulders but Chirp interrupts him and asks him if ducks are not the "biggest, strongest, best of all animals" and, when Quack agrees, then says that Peep and her should get on his shoulders. Quack, forced to comply, lets the two smaller birds on his shoulders and walks over to the weasel and Peep forces himself against it. Peep almost gets the weasel into the box but slips and the weasel rebounds, leaving the chicken dangling upside down from its nose. Chirp flies off Quack and goes to Peep and Quack asks Peep why he didn't sit down on the weasel when he was on top of it. Chirp responds that they would need something heavier than Peep to do that and, having got an idea, smiles at Quack expectantly. The two birds then seat Quack on top of the weasel while standing on the rim and gripping one of his legs in their mouths. Quack tells the birds to get ready to close the lid and Chirp hooks it with her foot and, when Peep does the same, both birds pull the lid down on top of Quack. Chirp and Peep then jump on top of the lid and Quack eventually comes out beneath it suddenly causing the birds to cry out but have successfully placed the weasel inside the box. Chirp sighs in relief and announces their accomplishment but suddenly the lid begins to bob up and down which she stops by reaching over to close the lid. Chirp sighs in relief and Peep gets up and joyfully states that they can hear the song again and just when he goes to jump on the leaver, Chirp stops him by pointing out they just fixed it. Chirp is last seen bouncing on the mattress with the other animals. 'A Duck's Tale' Chirp is seen near the end of the episode at Quack's pond appearing disheveled and calling out to Quack. Quack mournfully tells Chirp she will have to come back some other time while she cautiously looks around. Chirp then tells Quack how she has been looking for him everywhere and jumps onto him and then proceeds to explain how Tom has been chasing her and she needs help to drive him away. Quack, still mournful, tells he how he has found out that ducks are unable to get rid of things when suddenly Tom appears and swipes at Chirp but misses due to Quack moving. Chirp happily tells Quack this is what she wants him to do which, due to the duck's confusion, she states is his swimming and that he is the best swimmer she knows. Quack then cheers up and remembers his swimming abilities and begins to taunt Tom while evading his attacks. Chirp joins in with taunting Tom and the cat eventually becomes tired and leaves while uttering the empty threat of getting Chirp later. The two bird's rejoice and Quack swims to shore to let Chirp get off. Chirp then praises Quack and the duck remarks that she could say he is the best swimmer she knows and she should, but the young robin instead rolls her eyes and then mentions how Quack's feet are bigger than hers and therefore better at swimming. After a comparison of feet sizes, Quack remarks at how big his feet are making Chirp laugh. Chirp is last seen thanking Quack for helping her and hopping away from his pond. 'Quack and the Very Big Rock' Chirp appears near the middle of the episode and is first seen walking up to Peep and Quack who are around a large rock. Chirp asks the two what they are doing with Peep telling her how they are moving the rock. She then questions why and Quack explains that it is blocking his path, which prompts her to peer around it. Seeing no evidence of a block, Chirp suggests Quack walks around it which causes the duck to loosely explain further and her to become annoyed interpret this as he is uncompromising. Deciding it is best not to argue with a stubborn duck, Chirp walks away in annoyance and beckons Peep to come with her and get help. Chirp is then seen with Peep talking to a raccoon who asks what his reward will be for helping them. After briefly glancing between each other, Chirp responds with "nothing" and gets the raccoon's help. The three animals head off into an area with several other creatures and, while walking, Peep advertises their need in an appealing manner. Two bunnies, a chipmunk, and a squirrel follow them with the group later being seen going down the hill to the rock. While at the rock, the animals begin to share their suggestions to Chirp who tries to state what she wants but ends up being interrupted. After shouting for silence, Chirp eventually leads the group and first asks if any of them has moved a rock before. The raccoon begins to observe the rock and concludes that it should be pushed up the hill, and thus Chirp joins in line with the animals pushing it upwards. As the attempt fails, the bunnies decide to push the rock sideways which both Peep and Chirp disagree upon. Being outvoted by the other animals, Chirp joins in again with pushing the rock sideways. As this attempt meets with the same result, Peep suggests that they push the rock down the hill. As the raccoon and Peep are discussing this, Quack rushes in and stands on top of the rock to then ask that the rock be pushed against a nearby tree and not near his pond. Chirp joins in with the animals to push the rock downwards and, after much exertion, the rock dislodges and rolls down the hill with the duck on top of it. Chirp and the other animals cheer for their success but later gasp as Quack tries to keep his balance on the rolling rock. Chirp is last seen going to Quack to check on him and looking at the rock in the duck's pond. Minor appearances Gallery File:Chirp's_stuff.png|One of Chirp's collection as seen in the episode Chirp Flies the Coop File:Chirps_stuff2.png|Three of Chirp's collections found behind her tree as seen in the episode The Road Not Taken Part 2 File:Duck_Chirp.png|Chirp as a duck in the episode Trading Places File:Chirp's_cameo_in_paint_splat.png|Chirp's cameo in Paint Splat File:Chirping_through_the_sunglasses1.png|Chirp as seen through the duck glasses File:Peep_and_chirps_foot_prints.png|Chirp's footprint in the snow File:Blue_chirp.png|Chirp covered in blue paint File:Disheveled_chirp.png|Chirp appearing disheveled as seen in the episode A Duck's Tale Chirp newton.png|Chirp on top of Newton chirps eyes.PNG|Chirp's eyes in the dark Baby chirp.PNG|Chirp as an infant chirp_balloon.png|Chirp holding onto a balloon Flower chirp.PNG|Chirp after shaking off water File:Annoyed_Chirp.png|Chirp with an annoyed expression Chirp in the peep show (1962).PNG|Chirp As Seen In The Peep Show (1962) 1.jpg|Chirp as seen in Peep and the Big Wide World (1988) Trivia * After many unsuccessful attempts to, Chirp finally learned to fly (a bit) in the Season 2 episode "A Daring Duck". Unfortunately, this idea was shelved in all future episodes, until Season 4's "Chirp Chirp Tweet Tweet Chirp", in which she flies for supposedly the first time. She is seen descending from her bush in a few later episodes, but otherwise still remains flightless. * She cries in two episodes: Season 1's "Chirp Builds a Nest" and Season 3's "Chirp Flies the Coop". * She is the only girl. * She is the many characters that never appear every episode. * Chirp briefly looks like Elmo from Sesame Street. * She and Peep speak backwards in some episodes. Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters